Regular electric plugs, sockets or receptacles may vary in structure according to the power source available. The currently commercialized electric plugs, sockets, and receptacles may include single-phase double-line, single-phase three-line, three-phase three-line, and three-phase four-line, etc. Because the specifications assigned in a nation are different in the other, different structures may required for use in different country. For example, a single-phase double-line electric plug may comprise round pins or flat pins, and therefore, the receptacle used shall be constructed in accordance with the specification of the electric plug. More particularly, the electric plugs which have single-phase three-line or three-phase three-line may comprise two flat pins and one round pin, or three flat pins, or three round pins, . . . etc., and in consequence, different electric receptacles shall be used to match with the specifications of the electric plugs used. If the plug used does not match with the receptacle, the receptacle or the plug shall be changed, or an additional connector shall be used to connect the plug to the receptacle.
The present invention is related to a kind of multipurpose safety receptacle which is specifically designed to solve the above-said problems and is featuring in that:
1. The internal structure is specifically designed for alternatively connection thereto of a variety of electric plugs that are respectively used in all countries in the world;
2. By means of the design of the L-shaped pin holes of the upper cover matching with the arrangement of the division plate and spring leaves, electric shock can be protected, and the plug that has L-pins can be firmly retained when it is connected thereto;
3. It may be served as a connector for regular plug or receptacle;
4. It comprises retainer elements to firmly retain the electric wires without making any damage to the conductors or electric wires; and
5. Either single-core or multi-core conductors may be connected or replaced simply and efficiently.